


TTS drabbles - Cold nightmares

by Astrumiel



Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [8]
Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John & Rune Saint John
Series: TTS Ficlets and Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	TTS drabbles - Cold nightmares

Brand hated the cold - the seeping darkness and cruelty of it. He hated the way cold was emptiness. Void of comfort, and the way it consumed ceaselessly. The way it felt like a memory of being cut off and kept away against his will.

He woke up in a cold sweat with only lingering images and half words from a nightmare he couldn't piece together, shivering when the cold hit him on top of the cooling sweat. The basement was always cooler than the rest of the half house, usually, it felt nice to walk into it after a run - right now it made the bone-deep fear of the nightmare, linger longer. Fuck he hated the cold and he hated the nightmares when they came. Another assured night of restless or completely wasted sleep likely followed these. He curled himself tighter, hoping the cold would ease and let him sleep a few more hours. 

The knock on the doorframe nearly had him jolting out of bed - "What's wrong?" He asked as Rune opened the door and nearly tripped over Brand's bike jacket. A moment later a softly glowing cantrip flickered into view. 

"Is this purposely booby-trapped like this? Nevermind scoot over." Rune said nudging the jacket with his foot before turning to Brand, concerned softness written all over his face in the gentle light.

"It's 2 am, what the fuck are you doing here you have your own bed." Brand said making room for him anyway. "Dude it's fine it's-

"Yeah yeah, scoot - and every time I have a nightmare, a really bad one, you end up in my room. Usually, before I can even wrap my mind around it." Rune said slipping under the sheet and watching Brand for a moment. Brand loved his eyes, they could be terrifying - amber sparks building within before his Aspect appeared, but they could be beautiful too. Soft and home in dawn-gray-and-blue-mist-over-the-ocean like they were now. 

"You know you don't always have to be the brave one right?" Rune asked softly. 

"It's just nightmares - it shouldn't have even woken you up." Brand whispered subconsciously leaning into Rune, chasing that warmth. 

"Turn over." Rune nudged him to his side, wrapping his arms around Brand and pulling him into his chest. His hands resting easily over Brand's chest. Rune's warmth seeped into Brand chasing the last remnants of discomfort away. "Just nightmare - but you never make me face mine alone - so you're stuck with me doing the same for you."

"Stubborn" Brand muttered. Already sleep seemed to be calling and Brand couldn't think of anything clever to say - so he let his thanks flow gently over the bond, it put more than words could into the sentiment anyway. 

He could almost feel Rune smile in response, a touch that might have been a kiss to the back of his neck came just as the cantrip faded. Warmth and comfort made the nightmare seem so distant. Curling one hand loosely over Rune's wrist he left himself drift - catching something that might have been "-know you hate the cold-" from Rune before they both fell asleep. Safety, warmth, loyalty, love, and comfort playing across an open dreaming bond.


End file.
